Battling the Unknown
by Alice-Malice394
Summary: Kaname just finished killing Hanabusa's father and is ready to finish what he planned but a being from outside of his world my put it to an end... :


Authors note: Fffff-! I'm getting to lazy to write a proper story. So I'm writing them like a script now... Haters can hate. Xp (Enjoy... bleh)

* * *

Vampire Knight Rp

Ariel: -breath heavy- What do you want?!  
Vampire1: You were listening into our conversation weren't you?  
Ariel: No...  
Vampire2: -Kicks Ariel-  
Ariel: Aaaaugh! -collapes- *coughs*  
Vampire1: You little brat! We saw you running when we turned around!  
Ariel: *cough* Ugh... -gets up-  
Vampire2: Tell us what you heard!?  
?: Akatsuki, Ruka?  
Ruka: Kaname-sama?!  
Akatsuki: !?  
Kaname: What are you doing to this human?  
Ruka: She's a hunter and she was listening to what you were planning!  
Akatsuki: This hunter is lying that she didn't hear anything.  
Kaname: -Looks at Ariel- Hmm...  
Ariel: -Looks up- You... -eyes widen-  
Kaname: ...?  
Ariel: Bastard! -tackles Kaname-  
Ruka: Kaname-sama!? -kicks Ariel off of Kaname-  
Ariel: Uaagh... *cough* -trys to get back up-  
Kaname: -Stands up- Hm, you attacked me for no reason? Thats rather rude.  
Ariel: Shut up you vile being! How could you kill Hanabusa's Father!?  
Ruka: How does she know-?!  
Ariel: Your just as cruel you bitch!  
Akatsuki: You -  
Kaname: -Stops Akatsuki- How do you know young human girl?  
Ruka: Kaname-sama she's a hunter! She won't say any-  
Kaname: She's not a hunter... She doesn't have a scent of a hunter or a vampire.  
Ariel: -spits blood at Kaname's foot- I thought you loved Yuki?  
Kaname: Your attitude is begining to bug me and how do you know Yuki?  
Ariel: -glares- ...  
Kaname: Hm? I see how it is... Akatsuki?  
Akatsuki: -Walks to Ariel and kicks her-  
Ariel: Gah! *coughs* -blood drips from mouth-  
Kaname: Tell me how you know what just happened?  
Ariel: I'm not telling you shit!  
Kaname: -looks at Ruka-  
Ruka: -Nods. Walks over to Ariel and stands behind Ariel and pulls Ariel to her knees and Ruka is holding her head-  
Ariel: -Looking down- ...  
Kaname: Tell me who you are and what you know... Or will get rid of you if you're innocent or not.  
Ariel: -Laughing-  
Ruka: Shut up you-!  
Ariel: -Voice sounds demented- You think threating me is gonna make me talk?  
Kaname: You think your powers are going to save you from two Vampires and a Pureblood?  
Ariel: -Black ooze dripping from her face- Well... I wouldn't say her power. -grin-  
Akatsuki: Ruka get away from her...  
Ariel: -Hair still in her face and looks at Akatsuki- Is that fear I hear in your voice?  
Kaname: Tell us who you are. -eyes glow and glares-  
?: -Looks up- AKatsuki & Ruka: ?!  
?: -Red eyes with black oozing from eyes and mouth is stitched with a symbol on the forehead-  
Ruka: Wha-?!  
Malice: I am Malice you bitch! -blood stabs Ruka-  
Akatsuki: Ruka!? -runs toward Malice-  
Malice: -Laughs and kicks Akatsuki in the face-  
Akatsuki: Son of a bitch! -spits out blood-  
Malice: -Charges at Kaname- Now its your turn to feel the pain!  
Kaname: You won't find easy. -Blows up Malice-  
Ruka: -Gets up- Is she gone?  
Kaname: Yes... She's dead. Come... We must -  
Malice: Dead you say?  
Ruka, Akatsuki & Kaname: !?  
Malice: -All pieces come together and Malice is back to normal. Laughs- Ha, the one thing you must know is that I can never be killed... Nothing can kill me! I can reform more quickly than a vampire. -smiles-  
Kaname: -eyes glow and he blows up Malice's head-  
Malice: -creep laugh and head reforms- That tickles... Heh, you picked a fight with the wrong person outside of your world. -black blood tenticales form behind Malice-  
Kaname: Akatsuki,Ruka get out of here and continue the plan.  
Ruka: But Kaname-sama!?  
Kaname: Now! -Glares-  
Akatsuki & Ruka: ... -Starts running-  
Malice: I don't think so! -blood pins both of them down-  
Kaname: -Trys to slice Malice but misses- Grr!  
Ruka: W-why can't w-w-we-?!  
Aaktsuki: Uaaagh! -trys to brun the blood-  
Malice: Are you surprised that you can't use your vampire stergth? Heh, I am far more powerful than you think I am. -chuckles-  
Kaname: -wraps blood around Malice's neck-  
Malice: Hee, hee! Your blood can't stop me. -Malice suddenly grabs Kaname's rope of blood and whips Kaname and throws him to the ground-  
Kaname: Grrrr! -gets back up-  
Malice: I can also be more powerful than a Pureblood. -evil grin-  
Kaname: What the hell are you here for?!  
Malice: I'm glad you asked. -Starts circling Kaname- I'm Ariel's and Alice's darkside you see. I thought I'd come out and say hello and help out Ariel.  
Kaname: So you're a demon?  
Malice: No... I am no demon or ghost. I was smiply created from the mind. You can thank Ariel later for that. -Smiles-  
Kaname: -Tackels Malice and trys choking her- Tch!  
Malice: Heh, Why don't you just give up? You can squeezes those pretty little hands as much as you want but it ain't gonna kill me.  
Kaname: Let them go... -glares-  
Malice: Oooooh! I'm soooo scared! What are you gonna do? You gonna use your Pureblood powers on me? -Laughs-  
Kaname: Aaagh! -Crushes her throat but Malice's throat reforms-  
Malice: If you care about them so much? -Wraps blood around Ruka and Akatsuki's throat and starts choking them-

Akatsuki: Guuuugha! -Trys to get the blood tentical off-  
Ruka: Aaaaah! -Trys to breath-  
Malice: I'll let your little pawn's go if you let go of my throat.  
Kaname: -Hesitastes but lets go-

Malice: Thats a good Pureblood. -Snaps fingers and the blood tenticals let go of Akatsuki and Ruka-  
Akatsuki & Ruka: -Gasping for air-  
Malice: Now... -Blood tenticals wrap around Kaname's throat and throw him to the ground-  
Ruka: -Still trying to breath- K-K-ka-Kaname-s-sama!?  
Malice: Oh dear, I thought you were faster that?  
Kaname: -Glares- ...  
Malice: -Smiles then steps on his throat-  
Akatsuki: Kaname-sama!?  
Malice: Silence! -Slashes Akatsuki-  
Akatsuki: Aaaugh! -Holds the side of his arm-  
Ruka: Akatsuki, are you okay?  
Malice: Now where were we? Oh yes... Now I remember. -presses on Kaname's throat harder-  
Kaname: Ugh! -Digs nails into Malices leg-

Part one end

* * *

Me: Fuhahahaha! Even though I don't like my darkside I'm happy that she might be able to kill Kaname. :) (You Kaname fan girls can hate me all you want... I will never like Kaname!)

Ian: Chu really hate him do chu?

Me: Yup... :)

CHAOS: You never change creator. -chuckles- And I hope you never do.

Me: Creep... X(


End file.
